I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure monitoring system and method.
II. Description of the Related Art
A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is a system that senses a pressure and temperature of a tire of a vehicle which is being driven by using a sensor attached to the tire, and provides sensed data to a driver.
When air pressure of the tire is more than a reference value, there is a high risk of rolling the vehicle, and when the air pressure is less than the reference value, fuel consumption increases and fuel efficiency deteriorates. Further, when the air pressure of the tire decreases, brake performance deteriorates, and the necessity of the tire pressure monitoring system increases because there are many cases of traffic accidents which occur due to a tire problem, such as a traffic accident caused when puncture occurs, or the like. As a result, the tire pressure monitoring system has been mandatory with respect to cars which have been sold domestically since 2015.
In the related art, the tire pressure monitoring system includes a sensor sensing a temperature and pressure in the tire, a transmitting apparatus wirelessly transmitting the data sensed through the sensor, a receiving apparatus receiving the data transmitted from the transmitting apparatus, and a display apparatus outputting the received data. Further, the tire pressure monitoring system includes a low frequency (LF) wake-up signal generating apparatus registering a position of a replacement tire in a receiver when the tire of the vehicle is replaced.
According to the tire pressure monitoring system in the related art, when a driver replaces the tire, a position of the replacement tire is registered in the receiver by using the low frequency (LF) wake-up signal generating apparatus to allow the driver to determine the position of the replacement tire. However, according to the apparatus, the receiving apparatus and the display apparatus, and the low frequency (LF) wake-up signal generating apparatus, are configured as separate apparatuses, respectively, and as a result, when the driver replaces the tire of the vehicle and registers the position of the replacement tire, at least two operators are required. That is, the tire can be replaced only through cooperation of an operator that provides a signal to the tire transmitting apparatus by using the low frequency (LF) wake-up signal generating apparatus and an operator that verifies whether the signal is normally provided through the display apparatus in the vehicle. Further, in the case of commercial vehicles (a truck, a tractor, a trailer, and the like) having more tires than general vehicles, since two operators need to newly register the position of the tire by using the low frequency (LF) wake-up signal generating apparatus whenever the tire is replaced or added, registering the position of the tire is cumbersome and a lot of time is required in registering the position of the tire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.